The teleporter
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: The Shugo chara cast find a teleporter in the royal garden. When Ikuto comes and suggests they go to candy land and they go to candy land what's gonna happen? You have three crazy fangirls, a perverted Nagi, and a candy mansion!
1. 1: Finding the teleporter

**Woo! I finally finished the first chapter! (even though it's one big story) This was inspired by the RimaXNagi game on crunchy! I love that place! I edited this a lot and I'm not the only one to write in it. So thanks to Espio, Neko, Himah and me! Hope you enjoy and i don't own Shugo chara, Espio, Neko but i do own Au-Chan!  
**

* * *

"What is this?" Amu asked.

"A teleporter…." Tadase answered.

"Why is it here?" Rima asked.

"Want to try it out?" Amu asked, wide eyed.

"I have things to do," Kukai answered.

"Me too," Utau said.

"Yaya too, but I really want to try it out…." Yaya said pouting.

Yaya, Kukai, and Utau exited the royal garden leaving Tadase, Nagi, Amu, and Rima with the teleporter.

"Yo guys what's going on?" A voice asked. They all looked up and saw Ikuto in a tree.

"We found a teleporter, and we don't know what to do with it." Amu answered.

"Well of course you go to candy land." Ikuto smirked.

"Candy land?" Nagihiko became confused. Ikuto nodded his head. He walked over to the teleporter and pushed a button. He jumped on the platform and said, "To candy land!" In a flash, Ikuto disappeared leaving everyone in shock.

"I want to try!!" Amu yelled. She pushed the button and did the same thing as Ikuto.

"Wait for me Amu-Chan!" Tadase yelled. He pushed the button and dived in saying the words.

"Rima, do you want to just leave?" Nagihiko asked, backing away.

"Why? Its candy land! Come on!" Rima pulled Nagihiko's arm and they both went through the teleporter.

"Owie….Are we in Candy land?" Rima asked.

"If you count that giant gingerbread house and the running pieces of candy then, yes." Amu said. Rima looked up at Amu. She saw the big gingerbread house and all the candy trees, bushes and landscape. They all sat there amazed, in silence till Rima broke it.

"That gingerbread house looks bigger then anything else." Rima said.

"Did we shrink?" Tadase asked.

"Hello and welcome to Candy land. We are your guides for today. I'm Au-Chan, this is Espio, and this is Neko." Three people came out. They all looked at them.

"Nice to meet you Au-Chan, Neko, Espio." Amu let out her hand but none of them shook it. Au-Chan smiled.

"Okay, please follow us." Au-Chan turned around and started to walk. Everyone followed.

"Oh my god it's the orange soda River!" Au-Chan pointed out. She went wide eyed and ran over to it. Everyone had a confused look on their face.

"Hey I thought you three were our guides," Rima said irritated.

"Oh no we just wanted to try it. We just came here and didn't know how to get out." Neko said. She wandered off trying to find something good to eat.

"That's really not healthy," Ikuto stated.

"Hello Ikuto would you like to eat me?" A random piece of candy said.

"Yes, yes I would." Ikuto chara changed and chased the little candy around.

"Ahh help me!" The candy yelled.

"Be right back I'm going to eat that house." Espio walked over to the candy house. Nagihiko watched Espio chomp on a candy person. "CARNIVOR!!" Nagihiko yelled out.

"But it was made out of candy!" Espio yelled back. Rima laughed.

"I want to eat too!" Rima ran over to a bush of jolly ranchers. "Jolly ranchers…."

"Mmm, orange soda….So good…" Au-Chan got up and spotted some pocky. "OH MY GOD!! POCKY!!!" Au-Chan ran over to the pocky vine and started to eat all of it.

Nagihiko watched everyone in disgust and then spoke up. "Guys we shouldn't be doing this! Right Amu, Tadase!" Naghiko turned around but Tadase and Amu were already playing games with some gummy bears. "I'm all by myself then."

"Hey why don't we get an apartment?" Espio said giddy. "Oh god," Nagi sighed. Espio gladly walked over to the apartment building and tried to find the best one. Au-Chan ate the rest of the pocky and then went to help out on picking out the house.

Rima walked over to Nagi and she asked, "Hey Nagi why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not allowed." He answered back.

* * *

"Where did everyone else go? Maybe I can call Au-Chan," Neko took out her phone and called Au-chan.

"Hello, Oh Neko. Oh we're by a chocolate fountain. You'll see it soon enough." Au-Chan hung up her phone and stared at the chocolate fountain.

"Chocolate fountain, huh. Let's see…" Neko looked around and spotted the chocolate fountain at least 5 feet away.

"Au-Chan!! Espio!!" She ran towards them. They both waved.

Meanwhile with Nagi and Rima who have been sitting. "Why is it not allowed?" Rima asked.

"Well it's because I become really hyper, perverted and I cause." Rima nodded her head. She then got in idea and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Amu come here!" Rima called. Amu came over and Rima whispered in her ear.

"Go get me a cup of chocolate then get your video camera ready." Amu nodded her head and skipped off. _I'm totally going to make him eat chocolate, tape it and put it on youtube. MUA HA HA HA HA!! _Rima smiled even bigger_._ Nagi took a step back.

"Scoot over I want a drink from the fountain!" Neko drunk the chocolate and smiled big.

"Rima I'm back!" Amu came over and handed the cup of chocolate over. Rima gave it to Nagi.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Uhh… Coffee." Rima nodded. She secretly pulled out her video camera and Amu did the same.

He shrugged and drank it. After a minute, he dropped the cup and laughed evilly.

"CHOCOLATE!!! MUST HAVE MORE!" He yelled. Rima smiled and recorded.

"Mmm so much chocolate…" Au-Chan said.

"Hey what's up you guys?" Tadase came over and asked.

"Drinking from the chocolate fountain," Au-Chan said. She smiled and pulled out a bottle. She dipped it into the fountain then got another idea.

"I want strawberries then I can dip it in!" Au-Chan ran around looking for strawberries.

"You can have your strawberries I'd rather just have chocolate." Neko said. She pulled out a bottle and filled it with chocolate.

"I found some strawberries," Au-Chan yelled running back to the fountain.

* * *

"Come back Mister Candy! I haven't eaten all of you!" Ikuto yelled still chasing the candy around.

"Oh well! It was a bad idea to ask you to eat me! Leave me alone!" The candy said glancing back at Ikuto.

"But I love you!!" Ikuto yelled glomping it.

* * *

"Hey Tadase?"

"Yeah Neko-Chan," Tadase turned to her but she glomped him immediately.

"So Rima want to go do something?" Nagi asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"No, not after you bit my ear and acted non-stop perverted I would like to get away from you." Rima said slapping his hand off.  
"F***."

"Is that a chocolate fountain I see?" Rima ran over to it, trying to get away from Nagi. "Hi Au-Chan, Neko, Espio."

"Hello Rima would you like some strawberries." Rima shook her head. Nagi walked up and hugged Rima from behind.

"Nagihiko is going perv on Rima." Espio said.

"Ahh make it stop!" Rima yelled. Amu came over and gasped.

"I'm glad I'm not Rima," Espio said.

"Well this is what you get if it's Nagi + chocolate." Neko said still hanging on to Tadase.

* * *

"I got you now!" Ikuto said.

"NOOOO!!!! Candy police!!"

"Hold it right there sir! We have a policy of no eating candy here!" A candy police said.

"But its candy land," Ikuto objected. The candy police grabbed Ikuto and brought him to candy prison.

"Awesome!!" Ikuto smiled.

* * *

"Nagi stop touching Rima," Au-Chan said glaring. He stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Because you can do it when we buy a house! Right guys!" They all nodded their heads.

"What's the opposite of chocolate!?" Rima asked.

"Dark chocolate." Espio said drinking some chocolate.

Rima began to look around for dark chocolate but Nagi was close behind stalking her.

"Wow he's really weird now." Neko stated.

"Yeah… Hey Neko can you let go of me?" Tadase asked.

"He he, yeah," Neko jumped off and stood next to him.

"Hey Kiseki where's the dark chocolate?" Tadase asked.

"Oh I threw it away it tasted HORRIBLE! Milk Chocolate for the win!" Kiseki cheered.

"Yeah!" Miki and Yoru agreed.

Rima saw Nagi, grabbed a cookie, and when he got close enough, stuffed it into his mouth. He went even crazier.

Au-Chan continued to eat from the chocolate fountain.  
"Hey help us Au-Chan." Tadase asked. "Why should I little prince?" She asked back.

"I am not a prince!!!!!!! I am the king." Tadase chara changed.  
Au-Chan got annoyed and pushed a button on the chocolate fountain.

"There, go down that passage way and you'll get to a room full of dark chocolate." She said.  
"How did you know that was there?" Amu asked.  
Au-Chan pointed to a sign. "It says it right on the fountain."

"We never saw that!" Espio and Neko exclaimed.

"Okay I'll go get the dark chocolate! Come on Amu," Tadase said dragging Amu in.

"Why mee!?" Amu pouted.

"Because I might get scared!"

"And you call yourself a king!" Kiseki smacked him. Amu and Tadase proceeded down.

"You guys want to know why you didn't see it, because you don't pay attention." Au-Chan said.

"Ahh get off of me Nagi!!" Rima yelled.

"But I love you!" Nagi skipped around.

"Well I don't when you're like this!" Rima ran behind Au-Chan. Nagi glared at her.

* * *

**Click**

"Did you hear that Amu?" Tadase asked.

"Yes I heard it." Amu said.

"Amu, can you hold me?"

"No."

* * *

"Hey this candy prison isn't half so bad." Ikuto exclaimed.

"We need Reinforcements! This guy is eating the candy Jail and he's eating all the bad candy." A candy police screamed into the phone.  
"And that's a problem why?" The chief asked.  
"Um.... I don't know but hurry and send them before he eats us all!" He yelled.

* * *

Neko sat watching Nagi be perverted. She got bored and went down the passage. She found Tadase and Amu looking confused.

"Do you guys know where you're going?" She asked.

They both shook their heads. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey where'd Neko go?" Au-Chan asked. Espio pointed to the passage. Au-Chan sighed and went down it. She found the three and went up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We don't know where we're going." Tadase Exclaimed. "Go left." Au-Chan said.

"Why?" Neko asked.

"Cause that's the way to the dark chocolate chamber," She said.

"How do you know that?" Amu asked. Au-Chan pointed to a sign that said, "To dark chocolate chamber."

"Ohhh," Tadase and Amu laughed.

"Well let's head down," Au-Chan said. In about five minutes, they reached the dark chocolate chamber.

"That's a lot of dark chocolate," Tadase exclaimed. Amu nodded her head.

* * *

"It's Godzilla!!" A candy yelled.

"Rawr I'll eat you all!" Ikuto yelled chomping on someone.

* * *

Espio waited for the group for a while but then got bored. She walked over to the houses and started to pick one out.

* * *

Tadase picked up one chocolate bar and smiled.

"Okay let's head out," Amu said. Neko and Au-Chan nodded.

* * *

"Eat candy darts!!! Hurry everyone run, run!" Candy police #40 threw the darts but Ikuto ate them.

"Oh Crap!"

"Hurry, get the candy shotguns!!" Candy police #42 yelled. They grabbed the shot guns but Ikuto ate the candy bullets.

"Nagi stop it!!" Rima yelled. Tadase came quickly up the steps and stopped.

"Rima here's the chocolate bar!" Rima looked and he threw the chocolate bar. She caught it quick and shoved a piece into Nagi's mouth. He swallowed it and went back to normal.

"Rima what happened and why's there dark chocolate in my mouth. Eww I hate dark chocolate!!!" Nagi screamed putting his mouth under the fountain.

"Once again we saved the day!" Au-Chan announced, coming up the stairs.

"Yay" Tadase cheered.

Espio came running back and stopped right in front of the whole group.

"Guys, is it okay if I bought a candy mansion?" She asked.

"Ew ew ew!!" Nagi complained.

"Sweet candy mansion!!! We have to invite everybody to the party!!!" Au-Chan smiled.

"What party?" Amu asked.  
"The party of us buying a candy mansion!!!" Au-Chan explained.

"Yeah!" Espio cheered.

* * *

"OMG Guys run!" Candy police #40 yelled.

"GET THE CANDY BOMBS!" #42 yelled.

"I already ate them," Ikuto explained.

"CRAP!!" #90 screamed.

"What is going on over there?" The candy chief asked yelling into the phone.

"Sir we have been attacked by a candy eater and he is eating all our weapons and people. We need reinforcements." #78 said back.

"Glad I'm in the Bahamas." He said.

"Ooo Candy phone!" Ikuto took it away and chomped away.

"Crap he ate our phone!" #78 yelled.

"Grab the poison candy! Feed it to him!!" #48 commanded.

"Roger!" # 4 saluted.

"Candy cop number 4 has been eaten so I came to deliver the poison candy," Candy Cop #23 exclaimed.  
"Ok hand it over." Candy Cop #48 snatches it and runs over to Ikuto. "Hello we come in piece, would you like some of these chocolate gum drops?" #48 put his hand out.

"No I hate gumdrops!" Ikuto smacked away the poison candy and chomped on the candy cop.

* * *

"Okay who do we invite to the party? We have to invite Yaya, Kukai, and Utau because they're not here. Who else?" Au-Chan asked.

"Hmm....wait what happened to Ikuto?" Neko asked.

Espio shrugged. "What did happen to Ikuto?"

* * *

"Guys get the poison milk chocolate bunny!" #200 yelled.

"Candy cop # 4 go-" Ikuto eats him before he could finish.

"No candy cop #7! The horror!" Candy cop #97 cried.

"Mmmm…." Ikuto smiled.

* * *

"Does he have his phone or something?" Neko asked.

"I'll call him." Amu said. Amu took out her phone and called Ikuto.

"Ikuto. Hi. Where are you? Jail?" Neko got angry and took the phone.

"What do you mean in jail? How did you get there?" She yelled. Ikuto stayed quiet and Neko got angrier.

"Okay I ate the candy people," He admitted. Espio heard and took the phone back from Neko.

"Idiot you're not supposed to do that!" She yelled, eating a gumdrop dogs head.

"You're probably doing the same thing." Ikuto said.

"…Am not!" Espio tried to hide the chewing.

"Whatever, just get over here," Au-Chan took the phone. "We're having a party!' She smiled.

"Sweet!" Ikuto hung up and started to run over to them.

* * *

"THE APOCALYPSE IS OVER! REJOICE!" Candy cop number 902 yelled. All the hiding candy people came out and started to do the hamster dance.

* * *

"I'm here I'm here!" Ikuto screamed running over to the group.

"Ok, now," Espio grabbed a giant magical pencil and makes Yaya, Kukai, and Utau appear.

"Whoa how did you do that?" They asked.

"Anything's possible in fan fiction… I mean candy land!" Espio laughed.

"Is this candy land?" Yaya asked.

"Yeppers…" Au-Chan replied. Yaya smiled and started to mouth water.

"Okay now we can go!" Au-Chan said dragging everyone to the mansion with Espio's helpful directions.

"Yay we're here!" Espio announced.

"Where are the food and drinks?" Kukai asked. Espio pointed to a table in the corner of the room and Kukai ran over to it. But Yaya got there faster then him and started to hog it all up.

"Hey don't hog!" Kukai shouted. Espio turned on the candy stereo and started to rock out to the music.

"Yummy food in my tummy!" Yaya teased. "Don't at it all Yaya," Kukai begged.

"Ikuto dance with me!" Utau pulled him towards her.

"No he's dancing with me!" Amu shouted pulling him towards her.  
"I feel sick." Ikuto announced. Amu let go of him and he stumbled toward Utau and puked on her dress.

"Eww!!" She screamed.  
"Here Utau, go change in the bath room with this," Au-Chan said, handing her a chocolate dress. Utau snatched it and ran into the bathroom.  
"Well I kind of want some food but then I don't." Tadase stated going back and forth.  
"Ahh get Nagi away from me!" Rima yelled running past Tadase.  
"Oh come on Rima. I love you." Nagi said. He grabbed Rima from behind and bit her ear. She squealed then tried to get out of his grip.

"Nagi's been eating candy again!" Au-Chan said dancing to the music with Espio.

"Wheee!" Espio spun around in circles.  
"Ahh Nagi!" Rima ran past Espio and made her spin faster. Nagihiko smile and ran after her. After a few minutes Utau comes back wearing the dress.

"Utau you look smexy!" Kukai ran up to her. She looked down and blushed.

"Oh Utau's blushing! Utau likes Kukai!! " Yaya exclaimed. Utau and Kukai both blushed.

"Like that wasn't obvious…" Au-Chan whispered to Espio. "I know," Espio whispered back.

"Hey Amu, can we not dance? It's making me really sick...." Ikuto said swaying with Amu.

"It will be okay. Just move slowly and close your eyes." She said to him.

"I hate you like this Nagi!" Rima yelled.

"I love you too, Rima!" Nagi smiled.

"Ooo Nagi likes Rima-Chii, but she doesn't feel the same way!" Yaya announced.

Tadase stared in the back round eating a chocolate bar. The chara's saw and started yelling.

"I want one!" Kiseki yelled. "Same~dechu!" Pepe followed. The guardian chara's started to go around the house eating the candy there owners had and went crazy.

"What the heck?! My chocolate!!" Yaya cried.  
"Hmm… I think I'm the only one not going crazy for chocolate.... not fun." Neko exclaimed.

"Same!" Espio smiled.

"Ahh! Help! They're eating my dress!" Utau yelled.

"Utau I'll save you!" Kukai sprung into action.

"Somebody go to the dark chocolate chamer! I want Nagi back to normal!" Rima yelled.

"Then all you have to do is kiss me." Nagi exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Rima asked.

"Did someone say KISS?!" Yaya and Amu got out their video cameras and turned to Rima and Nagi.

Au-Chan stopped dancing and turned to them also. "I always like to see a good kiss."  
"Pervert...." Tadase said.  
"Shut it!" Au-Chan yelled at him.

"Hey Tadase, can you go with me to the dark chocolate chamber?" Neko asked.  
"Sure," He replied.  
"Yay! Let's go!" Neko and he leave to the dark chocolate chamber and the attention went back onto Rima and Nagi.  
"Kiss!" Espio cheered.  
Nagihiko hesitated for a moment but kissed her. Rima looked away but kissed back.  
Amu giggled and taped recorded the whole thing.  
"Yeah! Awesome!" Yaya cheered while tape recording.

After they were done Neko and Tadase came back with a dark chocolate bar and showed it off.

"That was fast." Yaya said. "Yeah…" Tadase said back.  
"Here Nagi, eat it." Neko shoved it to him.  
Nagi: NO!" Nagi backed away. Neko got irritated and shoved the dark chocolate bar Nagi's mouth.  
"Yuck!" Nagi choked.

"Wait, so if you didn't turn back to normal when we kissed, then that means you lied!" Rima pointed out.  
"Oh you know you liked it..." Au-Chan said.

"Shut up Au!" Rima yelled at her.  
"Hmm… I want some hot chocolate… Au-Chan you got any?" Neko asked.

"Hot chocolate?" Au-Chan looked confused.

"Hey Nagi want to dance?" Rima asked. Nagi nodded his head and they headed out to the floor with Kukai, Utau, Amu, and Ikuto.  
"I feel left out...." Tadase's face dropped.

Neko saw him, jumped and hugged him. "I'm here Tadase," She smiled.

"Okay, want to dance Neko-Chan." Tadase asked, his face brightening up.

"Of course." She hugged Tadase more and they steeped onto the dance floor.

"Yaya ate all the sweets..." Espio said.  
"Sorry it was too good!" Yaya sweat dropped. Espio glared at Yaya and she flinched.  
"Yaya don't like Espio-Chi." Espio frowned and walked away from Yaya.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Let's have a dance contest! I'll be a judge." Au-Chan announced.

"One on one or couple dance?" Neko asked.

"Let's do one on one!" Espio suggested.  
"No!" Yaya rejected.  
"Don't disagree because you don't like me and you will get your butt kicked." Espio glared. Yaya stayed quiet.

"I wanted couple…" Neko pouted.

"What ever Okay! First up will be…." Au-Chan stopped to draw a name from a hat. "Tadase!" she announced.

"I want to draw from the hat!" Espio smiled.  
"What?" Tadase was confused.

"You can do it the next person Espio." Au-Chan promised.  
"Ok, what should I dance to?" Tadase asked, finally understanding.

"Anything," Neko said.

"That helped." Tadase sarcastically said. Espio took the hat from Au-Chan and pulled a card out from the hat. "....It's Neko! Can we draw for what kind of dance?"

"Sure…" Au-Chan blinked. Now she was confused.

"Awesome… Wait what?!" Neko also became confused. Espio smiled and handed the hat back to Au-Chan. "You draw it!"

"No one is answering ME!!!" Neko yelled.

"It's you And Tadase!" Espio explained.  
"Uh...okay…" Neko walked over to where Tadase was. Tadase smiled.  
"It is decided! Couple dances!" Espio announced.  
"What??!!" Tadase asked getting confused again. Neko stood there blushing furiously. Tadase looked at her and also started blushing.  
"Humph."

"Jealous?" Ikuto asked Amu. "N-nope!" She replied. Ikuto smirked.  
Espio pushed a button on the candy music player and it comes on to slow classical music. "Dance!!" Espio urged. Neko and Tadase jerked their heads up and nodded. They started to dance and Espio and Yaya started taking pictures.

"I want to do that dance!" Rima pouted.  
"It's their dance not ours." Nagi calmed her. "I know." Rima rolled he eyes.

"Why are you guys taking pictures?" Rima asked. "Why aren't we taking pictures!?" Yaya asked back.

"This is going on the wall!" Espio grinned. "What wall?" Rima asked.  
"The Cute-couples-forever wall!" Espio said. Yaya nodded her head.  
"We had something like that?" Nagi asked. Yaya nodded her head not totally sure.  
"I see…" Rima frowned.

"We have pictures of you guys too!" Espio stated. Rima and Nagi gawked.  
"Isn't this a nice dance?" Tadase asked, smiling. Neko smiled really warmly but still shyly. "Hmm... Maybe I can record this…" Yaya tried to think.

"Press the red button to record." Espio exclaimed. Yaya nodded her head and pushed the button and started recording.  
"Wonderful couple," Nagi said.  
"Yeah…just like you and me..." Rima mumbled. "You said something?" Nagi asked.  
"N-nope!" Rima shook her head profusely.

"She did!" Yaya teased. "Yaya!" Rima frowned.  
"Shh, I want to record this!" Espio whispered loudly. Both Rima and Yaya shut their traps and Espio said thank you.

"You know...your eyes are beautiful..." Tadase said. Neko blushed and kept dancing.  
"Shes blushing!" Yaya whispered.

"Indeed, also did you get it on tape?" Espio agreed and asked. Yaya nodded her head. Espio grinned, and said, "Yay!" "Shh…" Rima whispered. "Why?" Espio asked.  
"Isn't she still recording? Rima asked.  
"I don't know." Espio replied.  
"Umm....is our turn up?" Neko asked them. "Right, is it?" Tadase asked too.  
"Umm, nope not until the song is over!" Espio replied.  
"This is the 10th song." Tadase frowned. "No it isn't!" Espio objected.

"You're lying Espio" Neko said. "I'm not!" Espio cried.

"Yes you are." Neko said.  
"Fine I was. Can't you guys just dance a little bit more?" Espio asked.  
"I guess…" Neko turned back to Tadase. He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Yay!" Yaya said excited. Maybe a little too excited. While in her process of cheering she slipped on a banana peel, crashed into Neko and Tadase, knocking them down and ending up crashing into a lamp. Good thing it was made out of candy.

"Owwie…." Yaya rubbed her butt. "Ow… Yaya…" Tadase and Neko complained.

Yaya smiled and laughed. "Sorry!" Espio shook her head.

"What?" Yaya asked confused.

"Nothing!" Espio objected. Tadase got up, and being the good gentleman, also helped Neko up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks," Neko blushed.

"You two okay?" Yaya asked.  
"Yeah you?" They asked back in unison.

"Of course!" Yaya smiled. Amu chuckled and Rima rolled her eyes.

"It's surprising she isn't whining." Nagi exclaimed.  
"I'm fine with her not crying." A tear shed from Rima's eyes.

"R-Rima."

"What?" More tears started going down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Nagi asked embracing her.

"Why are you hugging me?" Her tears stopped.

"Because you're like a soft doll!" Nagi exclaimed, starting to cuddle Rima while Rima sat there confused.  
"Yaya! Now Neko and Tadase won't dance…" Espio said.

"Not my fault!" Yaya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is!" Espio corrected her. Yaya started to pout. Rima stared at them still confused at why Nagi was hugging her.

"Whatever! Someone else's turn to dance?" Neko asked.

"Fist off yes, second off get off of Rima, Nagi! You may love her but I lover her too!" Au-Chan said, running to Rima and hugging her.  
"Your les?" Nagi asked. Au-Chan shook her head.

"Ohh…" He backed off of Rima.

"Yay! Okay next couple is… Amu and Ikuto!" Au-Chan announced.

"What?" Ikuto and Amu turned to her.

"Just dance gosh." Au-Chan rolled her eyes.

"Okay what should we dance to?" Ikuto asked bringing Amu out onto the floor.

"How about… I don't know!" Au-Chan stopped hugging Rima and turned on the candy stereo. Espio snickered, "You have to dance to the hamster dance!" Espio grinned.

"What?" Amu didn't know how to hamster dance. Ikuto smirked; character changed and just started dancing. Amu looked at him and started to dance too…but messed up.

"SO FUNNY!" Yaya laughed.

"I love the hamster dance!" Au-Chan bragged.

"No it's their turn." Rima held her back.

"Okay…"

"No Amu! That is not the right way!" Ikuto yelled at her.

"Then how do I do it?" Amu asked still confused.

"Like this…" Ikuto showed off some moves.

"This is becoming more like a argument between them then a couple dance." Yaya laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amu shouted.

"I'm older…. And hotter then you," Ikuto stated. Amu growled and rolled her eyes.

"I now agree with Yaya!" Tadase stated.  
"You can just dance in the background Au-Chan," Espio said a little late.

"Really? Yay!" But Au-Chan didn't care. She did the hamster dance and some other moves.

"Like this Ikuto?" Amu asked trying not to anger him.

"Here." Ikuto went behind her and helped her with the hand movements. Amu blushed.

"Oh it just got good!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah…" Tadase sighed.

"Don't be sad. Amu's with Ikuto, Tadase. She's just an idiot who somehow makes all the boys fall in love with her." Espio said patting Tadase's back.

"I know that." Tadase said and rolled his eyes.

"Espio's kind of right...." Yaya giggled. "What did you say about me?" Amu asked.  
"Stop Eavesdropping!" Espio answered. Amu rolled her eyes and pouted. The song ended and she stomped off the dance floor.

"Nosy person…" Espio said under her breath after she passed.  
"Okay, since Amu and Ikuto are done the next couple is…" Au-Chan started.

"Rima and Nagi!" Neko smiled and finished for her.

"Okay you guys are going to dance too…" Au-Chan started again.

"Rima's Character song! Itsuka wa Romansu!" Espio grinned and finished for Au-Chan too.  
"'Kay..." Nagi sighed. Rima grinned. Nagi took Rima's hand and they started to slw dance to Rima's song.

Au-Chan: "I love this song...." Au-Chan said.  
Tadase: "Yeah I'm going to go to the bath room."  
Ikuto: "Hey Amu come with me outside." Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and lead her onto the balcony.  
"Oh, my precious brother..." Utau sighed. "Don't worry about it Utau. You have me." Kuaki assured her.  
"I can't record all of you at once! Someone help me!" Yaya whined.

Espio pulled out another video taper thingy. "Yaya you tape Rima and Nagi, I'll go tape Utau and Kukai." She grinned.  
"Eh?" Utau stayed quiet. Yaya nodded and started to record.

"I feel alone..." Neko said.

"Its okay I don't have anyone to dance with either." Espio smiled at her.

* * *

**wow is this long or what. I didn't actually intend to make it that long but it turned out like that.... well hope you enjoyed and sorry i stopped at that part. It was the best part i could stop at... Anyways this won't be too long. Maybe about 3 chapters and that's it... well bye bye! Please R&R!**


	2. 2: Chocolate ball fight!

**Au-Chan:Next chapter! I always update late, cause I'm always on crunchy.. or not bothering with this! Even though it got three reviews it made me happy! And more people reviewed on Some of my other fanfics! YAYZ!!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy and please rate and review! **

**Neko: That was a short opening...  
**

**Rima: Au-Chan does not own anything!**

**Neko: Ruin my spotlight Rima.... **

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko get done with dancing while Yaya got done taking pictures.

"I got the tape and pictures!" Yaya announced. Rima and Nagi turned to her.

"What?" Nagi's jaw dropped.

"You taped us?!" Rima's jaw dropped also. Yaya nodded her head. Rima growled and went over to the party table. She grabbed a chocolate ball, threw it towards Yaya, but Yaya dodged it and it hit Kukai.

"What was that about?" Kukai yelled.

"Someone hit you with chocolate," Neko told him.

"I know that but whom?!" He asked.

"Rima did." Neko admitted. Rima glared at her. "I hate you Neko." Rima said.

"I don't like you either marshmallow!" Neko put out her tongue.

"I'm not marshmallo-" Before Rima could continue she got hit in the face with a chocolate ball. "Who did that?" She asked, furious.

"Espio did!" Kukai said pointing to her.

"Did not!" Espio retorted. Rima believed it was Espio, so she threw a chocolate ball at her. But Espio dodged and it ended up hitting Utau.

"Who did this?" Utau asked, character changing with Iru.

"Yaya," Espio lied. Utau got ready to throw a chocolate ball at Yaya when she retorted.

"I did not!" Utau rolled her eyes and threw the chocolate ball. At that exact moment, Tadase came back from the bathroom and got hit by it.

"Oops…" Utau felt guilty.

"You okay Tadase?" Neko asked. He nodded his head.

"A king doesn't just get hit with something and is okay with it! Are you a prince or something?!" Kieski yelled right in Tadase's face. Right on top of Tadae's head a crown appeared and he started to yell.

"Who threw the chocolate ball?! You will be punished by your king! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed his annoying, menacing laugh. Yaya was scared so she quickly pointed to Utau. "She did it sir!"

"Loyal servant," Tadase said, pointing to Neko; "Get that commoner." He pointed to Utau.

"With pleasure," She smirked. She quickly made a pile of huge chocolate balls, and started throwing them at Utau. Utau stood there, getting covered in chocolate.

"Gyaa!" Utau screamed, after a minute. Kuaki glared at Neko and started throwing giant chocolate balls everywhere, not actually paying attention to the target.

"I'll protect you Utau!" He said. Espio quickly ran upstairs, yelling, trying to get away from the battle.

"Help me!" Yaya yelped, getting squished by the chocolate balls. Neko quickly ran under the table, hiding behind Tadase, who was also under the table.

"Sorry Yaya, every person for him or her self!" Rima yelled from someplace.

"Meanie!" After a while, Espio finally gathered up enough of chocolate and rolled a gigantic chocolate ball downstairs.

"Chocolate ball rolling downstairs! Speed: Freaking fast!" Yaya quickly got up and ran around.

"Help!" Yaya yelled.

Nagi hid in the closet, super scared and heard a knock on the door.

"Nagihiko, can I come in?" Rima asked.

"Sorry, every person for him or herself!" Nagi said not wanting to get out.

"Meanie…"

"Neko, we have to find someplace else to hide." Tadase whispered.

"Okay, but where?" Neko asked, covering her ears from the loud noises of yelling and slams.

"Upstairs or something," Tadase said grabbing her hand.

"Okay, run!" The two dashed from under the table, dodging the chocolate balls rolling around, but ended up hiding someplace in the room. Amu and Ikuto came back from the balcony, and instantly got hit with chocolate balls.

"What is this?!" Ikuto asked. "I know?!" Amu yelled.

Unlike everyone else, Espio was enjoying the chaos from the top of the stairs. "Mwa ha ha ha!" She laughed, overly excited. "This is so interesting. I wish I could put this on youtube…" She mumbled, frowning. "Same!" Yaya yelled from the bathroom.

"Hey!" Nagi complained, once Rima went into the closet. "What?" "Nothing," Nagi said looking away from her. "Good." Rima smiled.

"Someone help! I'm stuck!" Amu yelled from a pile of chocolate. "Same!" Ikuto yelled from another pile.

"Everyone for themselves!" Tadase yelled from his hiding place, to Ikuto and Amu.

"Yeah!" Neko agreed.

"Meanie…" Ikuto mumbled. Espio grinned at her creation and rolled more chocolate balls down the stairs.

"ESPIO! This is your fault!" Neko yelled from her hiding place.

"No its- Ok, well, yeah, it is." Espio admitted. "I will get you later for this!" Neko glared at the wall cause she didn't want Espio to find her.

"No you won't!" She said back. "Try me!" Neko stood up in her hiding spot. "Oh really?" Espio challenged. Neko rolled her eyes and sat back down. In their whole conversation, Amu and Ikuto managed to get stuck in one giant chocolate ball.

"Help!" Amu called. "Please?" Ikuto asked. "No!" Nagihiko yelled from the closet.

"We don't want to be stuck!" Rima yelled too.

"You know, this was like a game I played!" Yaya yelled from the bathroom.

"Same!" Kukai agreed. "You two played a game? What kind of person plays a game like this?!" Neko was going crazy. "Who knows?" Tadase tried to calm her down.

"Espio if you stop, I might let you live!" Neko yelled getting up again. "Might?"

"Yeah might!" Neko glared at her. Espio was sort of scared so she clapped her hands and the chocolate balls disappeared, she rolled her eyes when she finished.

"It's done!" Rima cheered, coming out of the closet. Nagihiko followed after her. Once everyone heard Rima, they came out of their hiding places.

"Okay, you can live." Neko said. "Meanie…" Espio mumbled. "So?" Neko said back.

"I was having fun!" Espio complained. "I wasn't." Neko complained back.

"Oh really?" Espio said. "It was fun…" Rima said. "Yeah. " Nagihiko agreed with her.

"It was fun in what way!?" Neko threw her hands around, getting realy frustrated.

"Its fine, but at least you were able to stop her." Tadase put a hand on Neko's shoulder and smiled.

Neko blushed and thanked Tadase. "Grr… What's with her change of character…?" Yaya growled.

"It's cause she likes Tadase!" "Shut up!" Neko yelled at them.

"Neko likes Tadase?" Ngihiko asked confused.

"Neko and Tadase sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yaya teased them.

"Yaya stop before I kill you!" Neko glared at her.

"LOL!" Espio laughed.

"I can kill you too Espio…" Neko death glared at her. Espio gulped and said, "I'm kind of not scared." "You should be scared." Neko said. Espio didn't speak.

"Espio… can kick your butt!" Yaya tried to defend her.

"Shut it Yaya!" Espio yelled.

"A fight!" Nagi exclaimed. Rima cheered with him. Suddenly the door opens, slams shut, and everyone looked back.

"I leave for an hour and all chaos breaks loose." Au-Chan spoke, shaking her head.

"Where did you go?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Out…" Au-Chan replied, turning her head.

"Oh the mess… We had a chocolate ball fight." Espio admitted. "Because of Espio over here." Tadase pointed. "No because of Rima!" Espio countered. Rima made a "Huh" expression.

"Yeah because of Rima!" Kukai agreed. "Rima did nothing!" Nagihiko defended her.

"I doubt my angel Rima would do anything!" Au-Chan said hugging her.

"You're going to believe her over me?" Espio asked. Au-Chan sort of shook her head, and nodded her head. "So?" Espio asked again. Au-Chan stayed quiet.

Espio sighed and said, "Well we ruined the house…It's a good thing it's made out of candy…" She sighed again. "Sorry Espio…" Au-Chan hugged her. "It's 'kay," Espio said.

"So this glass...is made out of sugar." Tadase figured out, and hopped over to the glass.

"Don't eat our home!" Yaya yelled slapping Tadase. "But it's made out of candy!" Tadase said, holding his face.

Yaya slapped him again and again. "I don't think you need anymore sugar!!"  
"Yaya stop it!" Tadase finally realized the pain. Yaya shook her head.

"So who wants to go back home now!!??" Ikuto asked. "Why don't we stay the night and we can go back in the morning?" Amu suggested.

"Okay, let's all go to bed now." Au-Chan ran up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm ready to go to bed," Amu said.

"Me too," Ikuto said.

"Me three," Tadase said.

"Yaya four," Yaya said.

"Me five," Rima said.

"Me six," Nagi said.

"Me seven," Neko said.

"Me eight," Espio said.

"Me 9," Kukai said.

"Me ten," Utau finished.

"I get it people!!!" Au-Chan called from upstairs. Everybody laughed, got upstairs, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Au-Chan: I think that was my favorite part in this story.... Anyways we still have at least two or three chapters to go...**

**Neko: How can that be?! AHH!!! **

**Tadase: Neko-Chan, calm down...**

**Rima: Love birds...**

**Nagi: RIMA!!!!!**

**Rima: AHH!! Who gave Nagi sweets!!??**

**Au-Chan: Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and comment!!!**

**Yaya: And if you want to read this, go on crunchyroll and read the actual version! If you have any questions about where to find it, ask Au-Chan!  
**

**Au-Chan: GAH! YAYA!!! DON'T STEAL EVERYONE'S SPOTLIGHT!!!**

**Yaya: Please rate and review!!! See you soon!!!**


	3. 3: Getting out of Candy jail

**Au-Chan: Okay, I'll keep this short and simple. I don't own anything, except for the character Au-Chan. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
The next morning

"Morning…" Neko said, walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She looked around at the quietness. "I must be first to get up…" She said.

"Nom nom nom.. Oh, good morning Neko!" Au-Chan called, spotting her from the top of the stairs, and running down them.

"How much chocolate did you eat, Au-Chan?" Neko asked, sweat dropping.

"Well, I woke up at six, ate my bed, which was made out of chocolate, then went back to sleep in the smarty chair. Then I woke up, ate the chair, and came down here and saw you." Au-Chan explained.

"Nom nom nom…Sugar…" Espio yawned, walking down the stairs. Tadase followed her, and soon after Yaya and Amu.

"Oh the glass is still there!" Tadase stated, running over to the glass licking its sugar.

"YO!" Espio smiled.

"Whoa, we can eat everything now!" Yaya cheered. Amu cheered too.

"I call the living room!" Au-Chan yelled, leaving Neko and running to the living room.

Espio smiled and started eating the skittles lamp. Amu ate the starburst chair, and Miki drew the room before it was all gone.

"Yummy…" Ran rubbed her belly.

"Best way to clean this room ~Desu!" Su grinned.

"Mm… I love candy…" Au-Chan giggled.

"Why am I like, the only one NOT eating candy?" Neko said, looking around at everyone. She stopped at a sour skittle book and ran over to it.

"Yum, mine!" Neko picked it up, and nibbled on the pages. Espio grinned and continued to eat her lamp. Tadase licked his glass, and let out a sigh of happiness. What are the Chara's eating? One large chocolate couch.

"The best!" Kiseki said. Rhythm grinned really big and continued eating. Yoru agreed too.

"Hey, shouldn't we be heading home?" Neko asked, finishing her skittles book.

"Yeah…Let me get a sandwich bag." Espio clapped her hands five times and a giant sandwich bag appeared in the room. "Stuff everything you want in there!" Espio yelled.

"How can you do that but I cant?!" Neko asked, imitating Espio and falling. Espio grinned and started stuffing things into the bag.

"Espio or someone, Help me take off this glass." Tadase asked. "I'll help you Tadase." Neko said going over to him.

"Of course you will," Yaya and Rima yelled, stuffing everything they saw into the bag.

"Shut up!" Neko yelled, letting her cheeks burn up with red. Espio looked at them and snickered.

"We packed everything! Let's go!" Yaya explained.

"Wait, did we pack a candy person…?" Au-Chan asked.

"Why would we need that?" Rima asked.

"To prove we went to candy land!" Au-Chan waved her arms up and down.

"Taking all this candy, shaped like furniture isn't enough…?" Espio asked.

"NO! Ikuto puke up or go find a candy person!" Au-Chan yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto saluted and left the mansion, in search of a candy person.

"And don't eat anyone!" Espio yelled out the window.

"Or you're going to end up n jail…" Au-Chan said.

"You know I think candy jail was kind of like heaven…" Yaya said, day dreaming about it. Amu fake agreed to it and Ikuto finally came back.

"Let me go! You peasant!!!" The candy person Ikuto was holding yelled, flailing around.

"Ikuto I think that's the…" Au-Chan started.

"Candy king…" Espio finished for her.

"YES! I AM! And this peasant is touching me! Guards!!" The king yelled. In mere seconds, candy guards barged through the house, taking back the candy king and surrounding everyone.

"Arrest these foolish people!" The king yelled. The guards grabbed everyone and took them to the candy dungeon, which was not to their liking.

"Yaya got her wish!" Yaya exclaimed. She started to lick the bars, but then stopped and yelled, "ACK! Black licorice flavor! BLEAH!"

"Yaya…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hmph! A king shouldn't be thrown into jail so easily like this!" Kiseki explained.

"Well… Why couldn't Ikuto eat those candy guards, like before?" Tadase asked, ignoring Kiseki.

"We told him not to… Man, this is all Ikuto's fault!" Au-Chan yelled, frustrated.

"Actually, it's your fault for telling me to eat those candy people." Ikuto stated.

"But then we wouldn't have proof!!! And besides how did you even get to the king?" Au-Chan asked.

He shrugged. "He was sitting in field picking candy flowers." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Gah! Yaya's tried every possible way to getting out of here, but everything's black licorice! So we can't eat, or tear ourselves out of here!" Yaya yelled, making gag noises.

Espio got frustrated. "RAWR! I'M ESPZILLA! FEAR ME CANDY PEOPLE!! FEAR ME!!" She yelled, trying to rip the bars apart. The candy guard groaned, cause he thought they were all crazy. Ikuto raised his hand, and jumped up and down.

"At least we have the giant bag filled with candy furniture and what not!" He grinned.

We were supposed to eat that!!" Espio whined.

"Be happy there isn't X-eggs." Amu spoke too soon. Suddenly, X-eggs, which were covered in black licorice, appeared.

"BLEAH!" Yaya ducked her head in disgust. Amu groaned.

"Hold it! You X-eggs go bother someone else!! We don't need you here right now!! We're busy, so leave and come back later!!!" Au-Chan yelled, glaring at them. They all nodded, got scared, and floated away. Everyone backed away from Au-Chan, and she turned to them, with a smile on her fac

"So who likes black licorice!?" Everyone groaned.

"It's disgusting!!! I don't care if I don't get out of here! As long as I don't have to eat that!" Yaya pointed to the bars, and at Au-Chan's hand.

"Shouldn't we Guardian Charas be able to squeeze through these bars?" Kiseki asked, pretending to gag. Everyone looked at each other, and smiled at their Chara's. The Chara's sighed, and proceeded to squeeze through the bars.

**10 minutes later**

"We can't squeeze through!!!" The Chara's yelled. Everyone panicked.

"U-um...Utau you eat it!" Espio commanded. Utau shook her head profusely.

"No way! It's going to turn my teeth black!" Utau yelled, pointing to her teeth. Kukai and Ikuto gagged.

"Damn it! Um… Mr. Guard… Can we have the keys?" Au-Chan asked politely.

The guard shrugged. "Sure, here you go," The guard said, handing the keys to Au-Chan. Everyone blinked. They didn't know what just happened.

"Um, are you for real?" Rima asked. He nodded.

"It's better then sitting down here all day. I'd rather be outside." The guard said.

Everyone smiled. "Thank you Mr. Guard!" They yelled. Au-Chan unlocked the prison cell, and everyone exited the cell. Once they were out they thanked the candy Guard again.

"Thank you again." Au-Chan bowed.

"Here's a piece of furniture from our world!" Espio clapped her hands, and a chair appeared before them. They laughed nervously, and everyone said their goodbyes to the guards, and walked off.

* * *

**Au-Chan: My eyes burns!!! I can't type anymore, so don't expect a chapter until two weeks from now, when my eye will probably be better, and the doctor checks it out! See you later!!!  
**


	4. 4: Author's note, for you awesome fans

**Au-chan: Hey everyone! Now, I know we're not allowed to do this, but I kind of have to. So, I know in the last chapter, I said this would get updated in two weeks, but my eye had gotten worse(but now it's fine again), and my computer broke down. I totally forgot about this, and all you people who read this are probably wanting to throw virtual pitchforks at me. Now, I am finished with the chapter, but you have to wait for the update, for as you see, this story's birth is coming up, and I want to kind of update it on that day. SO! I'm hoping you will wait patiently for two more weeks for the update. And on that day, I will also be updating a few other stories, which include two oneshots for two special friends, a oneshot for Junjou Romantica, a oneshot for TadasexIkuto, and last but not least, a chapter for "It all started with a party," and "That lucky song." Wow... That's a lot... Maybe I won't update...**

**?: Update you stupid excuse for an author!**

**Au-chan: Well! Now, that you understand, I hope you all have fun at school for the next two weeks, until the chapter comes! And please, if you are in a computer lab, and you see that the new chapter is up, read it while you're in the computer lab, except if you get will get in trouble! :D Hope you enjoyed this wonderful author's note, and hope you had an awesome summer! :D :D :D**


	5. 5: We found the telporter!

**Au-chan: I own nothing... (sad because I don't know how to say it in Spanish yet...) (sorry for not updating earlier, I had no chance at a computer)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"Espio where is the teleporter?" Tadase asked, looking around. Espio shrugged.

"...I dont know…"

"Idiot." Yaya mumbled.

"Umm... Well we came in by the orange soda river so let's look for it there." Au-chan suggested.

They all headed to the orange soda river, looked around a bit, but didn't see the teleporter.

"It's not here." Amu groaned.

"Where could it be?" Tadase asked, getting tired of being here.

"Let's ask that person over there!" Ikuto suggested, running over to the candy person. He asked the candy person, but they had no idea what he was talking about. He ran back over to the group and sighed.

"He doesn't know." He admitted.

"Hm, maybe...the king has it." Au-chan said.

"HEY GUY WITH THE LITTLE CROWN ARE YOU THE PRINCE OF THIS PLACE?" Espio yelled at a nearby candy person.

"Yesh I am. I am Prince Gingerbread." He said, getting into a princely pose.

"ROFL PRINCE GINGERBREAD." Ikuto snorted.

And as he said the words again, Tadase character changed. Kiseki whistled and Miki sighed.

"Kiseki..."

"What?"

"Do you have a cell phone?" Au-chan asked the prince gingerbread, ignoring the chara's conversation.

"Yesh." He took out a candy cell phone, and flipped it open to show them.

"Can you call the candy king?" She asked.

"The candy king... me and him are rivals. Why would I call him?" He said, a menacing aura around him.

"YOU'RE NO HELP!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey peasants, you're on my pro- Prince Gingerbread... Why are you here?" The candy king came up, riding in a candy horse with a guard behind him.

"'Cause this is my land." He stated.

" Last time I checked I claimed this land a half a year ago." The candy king argued.

"You know what? Let's fight over it!" The prince suggested.

"Okay then!" The candy king jumped off his horse, and took out a candy cane. The prince did the same, and the two start fighting. A huge crowd gathers around and watch the fight.

"Guys he left the castle door open! Let's go!" Espio said, pointing to the candy castle, with the open door.

"ok!"

Everyone sneaks off into the castle, without anybody else noticing.

"Woah this is big!" Rima explained.

"Look 2 doors! One is labeled "Important stuff" and the other "Un-Important stuff". Guys let's split up!" Nagihiko said.

"Ok! Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya are in 1 group!" Yaya explained.

"Um, me, Espio, Amu and Ikuto are in another. So all that's left is Tadase, Kukai, Utau, and Neko. Okay let's head out!" Au-chan announced. They all spilt up; Yaya's group exploring the un-important stuff, Espio's group exploring Important stuff and Tadase's group kept look out.

"Wow there's so much useless junk in here!" Yaya remarked, amazed.

"That's why it's called the un-important stuff room Yaya." Rima said, sweat-dropping.

"OH!"

**_Meanwhile, in the Important stuff room…_**

"Dang this is the most expensive candy in the room." Ikuto said, impressed.

"Don't worry about that find the teleporter!" Au-chan yelled looking threw some candy.

Espio however, was just stuffing a lot of the candy in her pockets.

_**Meanwhile in the Un-important stuff room…**_

"HOLY CRAP X-ENERGY IS IN HERE!" Nagihiko screamed.

"RUN!" Rima yelled also.

"The door is locked! I can't open it!" Yaya panicked.

"How can it be locked in the inside?" Nagihiko asked, confused.

"Yaya doesn't know!" She continued to panic.

The three start screaming their heads off.

"Did you guys hear something?" Kukai asked, looking around.

"HELP!" Screamed Yaya from inside the room.

"No, not really." Replied Utau, ignoring the screaming.

**_Meanwhile in the important stuff room…_**

"Where is that teleporter?" Au-chan asked, frustrated. She kicked a box, letting her frustration out, and it showed the teleporter behind it. "Guys I found it!"

"Okay, hurry and let's take it back!" Ikuto said.

They head to the door but can't get out, seeing that it is locked.

"Why isn't it opening?" Espio asked.

"I dont know!"

"Try harder!"

"Yeah!" Amu finally spoke up.

"You lazy idiots help too!" Espio remarked.

Amu mumbled fine, and they all tried to open the door.

"Wait...can't you just teleport us out of here with that teleporter?" Miki asked.

Everyone stared dumbfounded at the chara.

_**Meanwhile in the non-important stuff room…**_

"Run guys! Run before our chara's get x-ed!" Nagihiko yelled at Yaya and Rima. Rima on the other hand, was screaming her head off. (A/N: OOC much?")

"Rima!" Yaya yelled. Rima paused and looked at her.

"That's my job!" Yaya yelled, beginning to scream her head off.

"Guys! Just chara transform with us!" Rhythm yelled.

Everyone stared dumb-struck at the chara.

Meanwhile with the people guarding the doors…

"What is taking those guys so long?" Tadase asked, losing his cool. Kukai shrugged and yawned.

"What if they found the teleporter already and ditched us?" Utau realized

"Not good!" All four yelled in unison.

**_Meanwhile…_(A/N: You know what room everyone is in, so you should know what room this is already.)**

"Yeah we could, but we need some suspense." Espio said.

"WOW Espio!" Amu scoffed.

"Idiot!" Ikuto said. Au-chan sat there silently.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!" The three said, transforming.

"Character transformation: Beat Girl!" Rima said, transforming into what seemed to be Beat jumper's outfit, only the girl version.

"Character transformation: Comedy Ballerina!" Yaya smiled at her clothed. They looked like a baby version of Rima's clothes.

"Character transformation: Baby Dancer!" Nagihiko glared at the clothes. He was in a baby-doll like dress, with little ribbons in his hair, to make him more like a girl.

"What am I wearing?" Nagihiko asked, looking at the girl outfit. He had crossdressed before, but not to this extreme.

"Oh my gosh did I character transform with Rhythm?" Rima asked, twitching.

"I look awesome!" Yaya grinned.

"Hey guys, let's go." Neko said, bored.

"Ok." Kukai nodded. They try to open the door, but fails.

"It won't open?" Neko said, confused. "How about you three chara-transform?"

Utau, Kukai, and Tadase look at her really confused.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Espio is eating all the candy in the room, not making any suspense.

"Save some for me!" Ikuto whined.

"Yeah!" Au-chan agreed.

"I packed some, don't worry." Espio said, looking like she didn't.

**Meanwhile…**

"This is so mean! They mixed up our character transformation!" Rima said, angry.

"Yaya like these clothes though…" Yaya mumbled.

"N-Nagi you look kinda funny!" Temari laughed.

"DONT BLAME ME BLAME THE CLOTHES!" Nagihiko said, very embarrassed.

"Hey-dechu!" Pepe yelled at him.

"How about we switch back?" Nagihiko said.

"Ohhh! I like these!" Yaya pouted.

"Maybe we exit the room and yeah…" Rima mumbled.

"We can't exit... the doors stuck closed." Nagihiko said.

"But Yaya wants to get out!"

"We all do. All we need to do is chara-transform with the RIGHT chara's." Nagihiko explained. Yaya nodded.

"No! Keep it this way!" The chara's yelled, not wanting to hear their owners panic.

"Come on now! I look seriously stupid!" Nagihiko yelled at Pepe.

"Nagihiko, it looks like they won't get out of your hearts..." Temari giggled.

"Yaya thinks your KAWAII! Rima thinks so too! Ne, Rima?" Yaya urged.

"Y-yeah...whatever..." Rima blushed.

"Oh... W-well then I'll bear with it for now." Nagihiko blushed too.

And just to ruin the moment, x-eggs came out from some junk and started to attack.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I feel like this is..." Au-chan started.

"A predicament..." Espio finished.

"That but don't you think this was kind of staged. I mean we get captured by the candy King and then let go. Then he comes and fights with the gingerbread prince and then we get trapped again." Au-chan stated.

"Your point being?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know I kind of wanted to sound smart." Au-chan laughed.

"No, you have a point Au-Chan." Amu said.

"I do? I mean I DO!" Au-chan laughed nervously.

"Woah, you do?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, she does. Anyways I think it is staged because of what Au-Chan just explained doesn't really happen like that. So maybe they want to trap us here because they're cannibals and they've been waiting for real humans for a long time! AHH WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!" Amu yelled, starting to panic.

"Actually that does make sense... WAIT I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN! I'M TO YOUNG TO BE FOOD!" Au-chan also started to panic.

They all start panicking and running around the room like idiots.

_**Meanwhile…**_

X-eggs began to charge at them, making them try to use the moves with the chara's.

"Rima, try a move with me!" Rhythm said.

"Uh...o-ok, um...DISC SHOOTER!" Rima yelled. Her move shot out blazes of lightning discs at x-eggs, and knocked some of them down.

"Wow! YAYA WANNA TRY A NEW MOVE TOO!" Yaya smiled. Kusu kusu giggled.

"Okay!"

"Yaya put out her hands, and super upgraded water balloons appear in them.

"DANCING BALLONS!" Yaya twirled really fast and shot a million super water balloons a minute at the x-eggs. They began to weaken,

"Use...less..."

"Nagi, you do a move too!" Rima and Yaya said happily.

"Uhh...To be honest, I really don't want to try it out. I'm rather scared of the results..." Nagi reasoned.

"Aw! Nagi, you're such a party-pooper!" Yaya pouted.

"Yeah, what she said." Rima agreed.

"COME ON NAGI! I WANNA HELP TOO!" Pepe pouted also.

"Alright, alright Pepe."

"Lets go-dechu!" Pepe smiled.

"Oh, um... Stuff Animal Stampede!" Nagi yelled,a stampede of stuff animals coming out randomly and stampeding towards the X-eggs.

Temari snickerd.

But just then, the X eggs turn into one big X egg and the animals get scared and run away.

"Soo helpful." Nagi frowned.

And as Nagi was being grumpy, the chara nari's disappear and they turn back to normal.

"Yes! Awesome!"

"Aw…" Rima and Yaya frowned.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You guys are kind of weak can't even break through a door..." Neko snickered.

"WELL SORRY, MISS I'M GONNA SIT AND WATCH!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"WELL, I'M SORRY I CAN'T CHARA NARI!" Neko yelled right back.

"Yeah... oops sorry..." Tadase apologized.

"What's this door made out of anyways?" Kiseki asked.

"Probably made out of gingerbread..." Tadase said.

"-or graham crackers..." Kiseki got an idea. "Commoners I order you to eat that!"

"But my stomach hurts!" Kukai whined, holding onto his stomach.

"EAT IT!" Kiseki ordered.

"Hey, Tadase cant you use holy crown to bust the door down?"

Tadase then looked at his scepter. "Yes."

_**Meanwhile…**_

While in the midst of panicking, Au-chan was now hyperventilating.

"Au-Chan, Calm down!" Amu said.

"I don't wanna get eaten though!" She yelled.

Espio was hiding for some odd reason, and Amu frowned.

"If anyone is gonna be eaten first its gonna be… Amu!" Espio announced.

"Wha?"

"Yeah you're not important in this story!" Au-chan said, stopping her hyperventilation.

"Ok guys, let's just get out of here before we all get eaten." Ikuto suggested logically.

"How do we get out though?" Au-chan asked.

"Using the teleporter?" Ikuto suggested logically again.

"But we can't take it out of here." Amu said.

"How about one person teleports and then they open the door from the outside?" Au-chan said.

"Ok, but who's' gonna go?" Espio asked. All three looked at Amu and she frowned.

"Dang it!"

"Ok Amu stand on the teleporter." Au-chan explained.

Amu climbed on the teleporter and said, "to where Kukai is!"

"Oww..." Amu rubbed her butt, as she teleported on to the candy floor of the castle.

"Amu!" Kukai realized she was there.

"Oh hey Kukai." Amu's phone rand, and she answered it. "Hello?

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNLOCKING THE DOOR NOT FLIRTING!" Au-chan screamed through the phone like a banshee.

"Okay gosh." Amu hung up, and walked over over to the important stuff room and pulls the door. It doesn't budge.

"Amu are you out there!" Ikuto asked through the door.

"Yeah! But the door won't budge." She said back, not noticing the lock on the door.

Amu is now flinging herself at the door, trying to open it.

"God, how do you open this thing?" She yelled.

"What in the world are you using?" Ikuto asked, scared.

"Lemme use the teleporter." Espio said, hopping onto the teleporter, yelling, "To Amu's house," and vanishing.

"We should have done that…" Au-chan sweat dropped. Ikuto nodded.

"I wonder what Espio plans to do.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

"Lets chara nari again!" Yaya suggested. Rima nodded.

"My own heart: Unlock!"

"Character transformation: Little Baby!" Rima transformed with Pepe, into a cute little baby dress.

"Character Transformation: Rhythm Girl!" Yaya transformed with Rhythm, with a kid like outfit that was like Nagihiko's transformation.

"Character transformation: Comedy king!" Nagihiko transformed with Kusu Kusu, into a ring leader at a circus costume, looking really cool.

"Ehh?" He complained.

"Meh I still look cute." Rima said, looking at her outfit.

Yaya cheered.

"DANG, we chara transformed with the wrong charas AGAIN?" Nagi continued to complain.

"I look soo cool!" Yaya grinned.

"Let's just get this over with already!" Rima said.

"We're gonna have to purify the x-eggs then if we wanna get rid of them fast..." Nagi said.

"How?" Yaya asked.

"Try and use attacks?" Nagi shrugged.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Wait why did Espio go to Amu's house! There's nothing important there!" Au-chan complained.

"Yeah so…"

"Don't bother me!" She complained again.

"Ah! This stupid door!" Amu yelled on the other side.

Au-chan then noticed the lock on the inside, which could only be opened from the outside, and face palmed.

"Amu! Do you have a bobby pin?"

"Yes!"

"Then pick at the lock on the door!" Au-chan yelled at Amu.

"Lock? What- Oh that lock..." Amu giggled, took out a bobby pin, and picked at the lock.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So, who wants to test out the attacks?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure."

"Yaya is one step ahead of ya. Headphone Boomerrang!" Yaya called, throwing a pair of headphones at the X-eggs and trapping them in a circle. "Oh yeah!"

"Let's combine our powers!" Nagi suggested.

"Yeah!" Both girls agreed.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Okay... I almost got it...THERE!" The door flings open and hits Amu in the face, making Au-chan laughs.

"Finally! Amu!" Ikuto rushes over to her.

"Holy crown!"

"Tadase what are you doing?" Au-chan asked, walking over to the other group.

"Who cares! YAY! It worked! Awesome Tadase!" Neko said, hugging Tadase.

"Oh, i-it was no problem." Tadase blushed.

"Amu wake up!" Ikuto smacked Amu's face, trying to wake her up. She groaned.

"Ow, my head hurts..."

"Anyways Tadase and Neko sitting in a tree K-I-" Au-chan teased, getting interrupted.

"SHUT IT!" They both yelled.

"Fine. Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree..." Au-chan teased, getting interrupted again.

"You shut up!" They both yelled, walking over to the other group.

"No one lets me have fun." Au-chan frowned.

"We will just you need to shush at some times." Neko said, smiling. Au-chan nodded.

"Okay, since we broke down the door let's go!" Tadase said.

"But we can't leave without Rima, Nagi and Yaya... Oh and the telporter!" Au-chan said, running back into the room and grabbing the teleporter.

"Ok Amu, Kukai, Utau, and I will go and try to get those three and Au-Chan, Tadase, and Neko will wait here. Okay? And keep watch for anything bad coming. Let's go." Ikuto, Amu, Kukai and Utau started walking to the un-important room and the other three sat there watching the door.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"YOUNG RYTHMIC HAPPINESS OF POWER!" The three yell, as a big blast of oh-so-shiny-prettiful light and all that good stuff explodes from Yaya, Nagi, and Rima and purifies the x-eggs.

"What a long name..." Temari commented.

"Okay let's get out of here now!" Rima said.

"I agree!" Nagi said.

"Let's get out of these transformations too... it's making Yaya really tired..." Yaya panted.

"It's because you transformed with a different chara that is not yours." Rima said.

"Oh…" They all dropped the chara-nari's, and sat there.

And just then, Amu banged on the door.

"Yaya! Rima! Nagi!"

"Amu?" Rima yelled through the door.

" Yeah you guys we're about to get you out! Ikuto's working on the lock but just stay calm and don't panic." Amu called back.

"We've been sitting here, fighting X-Eggs, locked in a worthless room. Why would we panic now?" Nagi said.

"Oh never mind!"

"Almost there… Got it!" Ikuto opened the door, and once again it hit Amu in the face.

"Ow, not again..."

"Finally we've been waiting for hours..." Rima said. They all ran back to Neko, Au-Chan and Tadase, and sit there.

"Finally. Okay everyone has to get on the teleporter one by one. Who's gonna go first?" Au-chan said, putting the teleported down.

"Well, we can make a list or choose randomly." Neko suggested.

"Let's choose randomly. First…" Au-chan took out the hat from earlier, and chose a name form the hat. "Utau."

"Finally out of this place!" Utau said, jumping on the teleporter.

"Okay now say 'to Amu's home!'"

"To Amu's home!"

"Okay next Kukai." Au-chan said.

Kukai jumps on the teleporter and repeats the same thing. Ikuto goes next, then Amu, then Tadase, then Rima, then Yaya, and Nagi, Neko and Au-Chan are left.

"Ok first!" Au-chan claps her hands and the giant bag filled with Candy appears. She shoves the candy bag onto the teleporter, and tells Neko to get on, and repeat what everyone else did.

"Uh... ok!" Neko jumps on, and says, "To Amu's place."

"Ok now we are left with two of us. Who will take the telepoter?" Au-chan asked.

"You will."

"ME? I wanted Nagi to." Au-chan complained.

"Nope!" Nagi then jumps on the teleporter. "To Amu's house!"

"No fair. Cheater. Anyways. Okay, I push this button, and this, flip this switch, and…" Au-chan pushed some more buttons, then jumped on the teleporter.

"To Amu's house!"

"Oh everyone!" Au-chan noticed everyone on the floor, rubbing their butts. They all looked at the teleporter, that was lying next to Au-chan.

"Is it broken?" Ikuto asked.

"No it's just worn out. Okay I'll take it back to my house!" Au-chan said, picking up the teleporter. Espio then comes in.

"Ok Espio, Neko, let's go back to my house. We'll see you guys later! Bye!" Au-Chan grabbed Neko's and Espio's arms and ran out of Amu's house. Amu decides to have a sleepover at her house and the Shugo Chara cast lives their normal lives in peace, with no more crazy fangirls, or any candy people. The next day though, everyone got sick from eating too much candy, and they all had to make up work at school.

_**The end**_

* * *

**Au-chan: Just shut up when you're done. It's supposed to be long, it's the final chapter! Now, I know this doesn't have much romance in it**. **It's a comedy, with little romance. People who want romance, there are some fanfics I've written or favorited that have tons of romance. Go read those. Now, anyways. We're finally done! This took me a year to complete, even though it went down the drain. I actually finished this two weeks ago, if you read the author's note. I know you all want to throw virtual pitchforks or whatever at me for not updating. That is not acceptable, since I updated! SO! I really hope you enjoyed this, because I did! If you want to know when I'll update some other time for other fanfics, or to write another comedy, then go be my fan on facebook. Link is on page, and you have to be a part of facebook to join my fanpage. I love you all, and I especially want to thank Espio on crunchy, Neko on crunchy, and Fyen on crunchy. They all partook in this story, and it wouldn't have been able to be if they weren't alive. So thank them in a review! :D We love you all, and I hope you will love this story until the end of time! :D Goodbye The Teleporter. **


End file.
